A Kitty's Punishment
by KyleMcBride101
Summary: A Lemon One Shot between Blake x Cinder, contains Bondage. NSFW. Rated M for a VERY Good reason. Blake get's a tip that Roman is alone to take. She investigates only to be ambushed by Cinder. When she awakes, she realizes that she can't escape. And must endure her punishment.


_A Kitty's Punishment_

 _By Kyle Feller_

 **Author's Note**

 **Hi there everyone. You may know me as a writer for the Black Lightning/Vale Chronicles Series and this is my very first NSFW RWBY Fanfic. A Yuri fanfic with Cinder x Blake. It is my first smut fanfic. So you will have to forgive me on some things. As it isn't what I am used to. But I am willing to outstep my boundaries. Since this will be a M rated Fanfic. Let me tell that this going to be a bondage type fic. Why? Because it makes sense to me. Without further ado, please do enjoy!**

 _Vale Warehouse District_

"Please leave a message at the tone!" The message played as Blake let an annoyed sigh from her lips as she slid the scroll back into the pocket. The one time she needed Yang, she was busy. Every other time, it was usually Blake on the receiving end. She received a tip about Roman hiding in a warehouse in Vale. She had a score to settle with him. And Ironwood took that chance away from her. So she would make sure it ended properly without any interruptions tonight. Since Yang didn't want to pick up, even better.

Blake jumped onto one of the shipping crates and slowly skirted the edge of the seemingly abandoned building. It seemed far too easy for her In fact, suspiciously easy. After a few brief minutes of scouting in the shadows she deduced that there were no guards inside and out, she jumped down. Sheathing her Gambol Shroud and started to walk towards the entrance. Normally, she would not even attempt such a feat of going in alone with so many unknown variables. However, her curiosity was beyond any limit at this point. This tip didn't just appear out of nowhere. So whatever was here had to be important right? They say curiosity killed the cat, but this wouldn't kill her...right?

Blake opened the door to the empty warehouse with only the sound of the wind quietly blowing through. She listened intently to see if anyone was in the interior. Yet no one was inside. She stepped inside to investigate further, her boots making the most audible noise in the eerie silence. Stepping into the middle of the room, she turned 360 degrees to get a proper view. However, once more. Nothing or no one was in the building, not even a mouse. Something was off.

Just then, she heard a sinister laugh within the confines of structure as she quickly drew her blade to try and locate the source. But the emptiness and echoes made it hard to pinpoint anything. She twisted around looking up and down to see who the suspect was. One more turn and she stopped dead in her tracks to see a tall and beautiful woman in a red dress right in front of her with seductive golden eyes as a strong force knocked her to the ground, quickly draining her of her strength. Blake was fading quickly and didn't have much time before she passed out. The woman in red leaned down, licking her lips in a seductive manner before ominous words left the woman's mouth.

"Naughty naughty kitty aren't you?" She asked. Before Blake could answer, she passed out on the floor. Left with the only the thoughts of what would happen next. Would she be killed? Tortured, interrogated, and so many other options ran through her mind. She was terrified of what would happen when she woke up.

Then her eyes began to flutter open slowly, her field of vision moving back and forth. Upon regaining consciousness. She realized her Gambol Shroud had been removed and her hands were cuffed above her head as she hung exposed for anyone to see. Her boots and stockings removed from her body, leaving only the white shorts and top she had. Blake struggled against the chains as her body swung back and forth, trying to escape before her captor returned.

"Now, now Blake honey. That isn't going to work. Those chains drain aura. So any and all chance of you escaping are gone." The voice said as a woman in black leather clothes walked in front of my field of view. Her black top unzipped just enough to show that perfect cleavage but zipped enough to leave some for the imagination. Blake stopped struggling and gave her female captor a defiant look. She wouldn't give in to her.

"If you're curious, I was the one who sent out that tip about Roman. No need to worry though. He is safe. But you and those annoying brats of children called RWBY have foiled my plans for the tournament. And I am going to take care of each and every one of you. Slowly, but surely. Which means Blake, you need to be punished. And you will accept this punishment. I promise in the end, you are going to love it." She purred at Blake giving the young cat faunus a disgusted look.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I won't enjoy it!" She cried defiantly as the woman chuckled before walking up to her and gripping her soft face. She opened her lips before planting a rough kiss on Blake's lips and intruding her with her tongue. Blake opened her eyes wide in shock and attempted as much as she could to resist it. The older woman's tongue invading her mouth and violating it. The woman broke off the kiss prematurely, leaving a line of a saliva between the two. Blake gasped for air as the woman purred at her feeble attempts.

"It seems you aren't enjoying yourself Blake my dear. Am I being too rough?" The woman asked. Blake only now recovering from the sudden kiss gave her a pissed off look.

"Go to hell!" She yelled as the older woman's scroll went off. She went into her pocket to answer it as a familiar voice answered.

"Hello Cinder! How are we tonight?" Roman asked her. It was a voice she wouldn't forget.

"Just fine Roman dear, I just caught a cat snooping around. I'm working on some training lessons with her. Mind if I call you back?" She asked as Roman knew what she meant.

"Of course! Let me know when you have trained the little kitty. I want to see how she turns out. And if she'll be of use to any of my men." Roman responded before the call ended and Cinder put her scroll down on a nearby crate.

"I apologize about that Blake dear, let me help you relax. You seem so tense." She said picking a small bottle of pink liquid before squirting a bit on her hand, rubbing them together. Cinder picked up a small knife before cutting through the white fabric of her shorts before they dropped to the ground, exposing black panties underneath. She looked away with a bright blush on her face as she knew she was helpless against it. Cinder then proceeded to rub her freshly coated hands along Blake's pussy. Blake, did everything in her power to suppress the feeling of the soft, warm hand against her clit. But her body was getting hotter and hotter. Whatever liquid was in that bottle wasn't helping the situation. Instead, it was making her fucking horny.

"Aww, its so cute seeing you try and hide what you are feeling. You don't have to struggle Blake. Just be honest with yourself." Cinder said in a seductive manner still rubbing her hand on her clit before she cut away her panties. Leaving her pussy completely exposed and ripe for the taking.

"S-Shut up..."Blake stuttered before finally letting out a sex filled moan. One that Cinder heard completely.

"That liquid is an aphrodisiac. It is guaranteed to turn you on Blake. And by the end, you'll want nothing but more pleasure." Cinder stated as she stuck a finger into her pussy as Blake cried in pleasure, her clit soaking wet at this point as Cinder continued to work on her pussy. Blake soon realized that whatever resistance she had put up earlier had completely fell apart and that she was helpless to the immense pleasure she felt. All she could do was take it. She only hoped that Yang had received her call. Otherwise, it was far too late for her. Cinder had continued to work on her pussy, this time with two fingers now. Blake moaning picked up pace rapidly and became increasingly louder, her whole body hot and in an immense pleasure. She felt herself getting closer to the edge. If she could cum, she would feel so much fucking better. Cinder pushed her closer and closer, Blake knowing she was close. Was about to cum in ecstasy before.

It stopped.

Cinder removed both of her fingers from her clit as Blake took a deep breath, panting and recovering the experiencing. She had been denied her orgasm. Helpless due to the fact that her hands were bound to pleasure herself, to be at the mercy of her captor and her punisher. Cinder laughed at the disappointed look at her face.

"What's wrong Blake? Mad you didn't get to cum?" She asked the panting Faunus as she looked up at Cinder, tongue hanging from her mouth.

"I want to cum, please! I'm begging you!" She cried, the hatred of being teased so close to the edge and yet to be denied such pleasure.

"Hmm, I don't seem to be convinced yet Blake. You are going to have to say that you accept that are nothing more than a toy to be played with. A Naughty, sexy little toy." Cinder stated before picking up her knife again and cutting the white top and bra off Blake. Leaving nothing but a stark naked body to be stared and violated at.

"But...please...I..." Before Blake could finish, Cinder kissed Blake once more. This time, she was met with a now eager Blake as their tongues clashed. Desperate to taste Cinder, she was quickly broken off once more before her soaking panties were shoved in her mouth. Her taste intoxicating Blake's mind.

"I see someone needs more punishing. When you are ready to admit what you really are. I'll give you the release you so desire. Until then, I will just keep teasing you until you get to that point. Now where were we?" She asked firmly gripping one of Blake's breast's. Massaging it and sucking on the nipple of the other. Taking her free hand and continuing her previous work on her pussy. Blake squirming around, moaning excessively through her panty gag was overloaded with all of her senses. Trying desperately to whatever measure to cum herself. However it was an effort to no avail. For as soon as she felt herself once more close to release. Cinder stopped her work. How she knew she was close to the edge, she didn't know. But so much pleasure at once, her denial and the aphrodisiac all took into effect. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to cum.

"Mmm, so are we ready kitty cat?" Cinder asked the panting Blake once more as she barely registered the response before quickly nodding her head up and down. Cinder removed the gag as Blake panted softly, begging for release. Her mind intoxicated with her own smell. "Now naughty kitty let me hear you want it." She said as Blake took a moment. At this point, she didn't care anymore, her pride didn't matter. All the pleasure, she just wanted to climax.

"I...I am a naughty little kitty, a naughty little toy and I need to be punished." She spat out as Cinder had a genuine look of shock on her face before returning back to her seductive smile.

"I'll be honest Blake, I didn't expect for you to go so far. But since you asked so nicely. I'll give you what you so desire." She said before shoving three fingers into her pussy, pumping them in and out quickly. Blake's moaning quickly returned as her eyes rolled back, the pleasure becoming her only world before her reward then came in an instant. A loud cry of ecstasy erupted as her juices sprayed all over her inner thighs, floor and Cinder's fingers before she panted softly, finally enjoying the relief she so desired. Cinder unhooked the chains from her cuffs but never removed them as Blake collapsed to the floor, panting in a pool of her own juices. Cinder climbed on top of her, sticking her finger into Blake's mouth as she sucked on them. Tasting her own pussy.

"Taste good doesn't it?" She asked her. Blake nodded her head slowly before Cinder gave her one more intrusive kiss as she left from Blake's side. Off in the distance, she could hear a conversation in the background.

"Told you I would train her proper. She'll listen to you, provided you give her what she wants." Cinder said.

"Oh don't worry, me and the boys will take good care of this pussy cat. She'll get what she deserves." Roman said as Blake passed out. Her fate now finally sealed.


End file.
